mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity
Serenity (セレニティ, Sereniti) is a kingdom of planets ruled by the Serenity Royal Family and inhabited by the descendants of the earliest pre-FTL colonists. The system is known for the long reign of the royal family , and for it's wealth and power. Details The kingdom of Serenity consists of seven planets, referred to as the seven jewels Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. Four of these planets are twin planets and three are single. They all have a similar naming pattern with a name consisting of a colour and a position within a family (e.g. Red Father, Blue Sisters etc). The kingdom's capital is located on the larger of the twin Blue Sister planets (the Blue Elder Sister). Serenity Royal Family The kingdom of Serenity is ruled by the Serenity Royal Family, whose line is said to extend centuries back, though not as far back as the Galactic Empire's kings Sailing 8. The royal family actually originated from the artificial womb onboard the Golden Ghost Ship, from the founder and first king, and with subsequent members since then until the bio-plant reached its limits Sailing 12. Serenity Defence Forces The Serenity Defence Forces (ｾﾚﾆﾃｨ星系防衛軍, Sereniti Seikei Bōei-gun) are Serenity's military and stellar navy, commanded from the Elizabeth Dock, a space station in orbit around the Blue Sisters. The flagship of the Serenity fleet traditionally bears the name Queen Serendipity, named after the colony ship that carried Serenity's ancestors Sailing 11. Emblem Serenity's emblem consists of a shield, left side blue and right side red, with a golden sword down the middle in front of it. A thorn encircles the sword with three white roses growing from it, each one up the thorn more developed with the second on the right in full bloom. History The Serenity system was first discovered and colonized by colonists who travelled on the Queen Serendipity, the first ship of Serenity Interstellar Trading and one of the first colony ships in the days before FTL travel Sailing 09. After the founding of the Serenity Kingdom, the colony ship wandered through space as the Golden Ghost Ship, occasionally being sought out by the Serenity Royal Family for new members for the family and for valuables from its treasure vaults to sell during times of recession . Golden Ghost Ship Arc Around the time that Marika was settling in as captain of the Bentenmaru, Serenity was in a state of unrest and conflict between two factions of traditionalists and reformists. The kingdom and even the royal family was divided and there was the possibility of a civil war Sailing 13. Both of the factions in this conflict sought the Golden Ghost Ship in order to help fulfill their objectives. This led to Princess Gruier Serenity approaching Marika and the Bentenmaru crew for help in tracking it down . Following the search for the Golden Ghost Ship and the events that unfolded on it, the ship was returned to the Serenity system and the revelations that accompanied it helped to end the state of unrest . Wanted Arc (Novel-Only) When the Bentenmaru crew were wanted after being framed by Rakion, Gruier and Grunhilde arranged for them to stay in the Serenity system under a pretense . Serenity Royal Family *Simsiel Serenity (archduke, grandfather of Gruier and Grunhilde) *Gruier Serenity (7th princess) *Grunhilde Serenity (8th princess) Serenity Defence Forces *Maracot-class battleship **Queen Serendipity (flagship) *Talbot-class battleship *Corback-class escort ship Locations There are 7 colonial planets known to be ruled by Serenity. They are referred to as the 7 jewels . Twin planets *Blue Sisters **Elizabeth Dock: The space military dock serving as the command centre of the Serenity Defence Forces, in orbit around the Blue Sisters. **Virginia area, Blue elder sister ***Virginia Palace, Virginia Mountains: a.k.a. Summer Palace, built with the motif of the mythological fortress of the first clan of humans. It is the biggest palace of the Serenity Royal Family. ***First Virginia space port: Where the first settlers landed, currently a port used by the Serenity Royal Family. *Turquoise Brothers Single Planets *Red Father *Indigo Mother *White Child References Category:Locations Category:Articles requiring images Category:Galaxies and Star Systems